Sightless
by McGeeklover
Summary: "Oh my god," Harvey breathed. The skin around Mike's eyes, nose and forehead was red and a bubbly white...like his skin was literally burning off his face. He knew what this was; someone attacked Mike with sulfuric acid. Who the hell would do that? Prompt for Jay. Enjoy! Set in season one.


**Sightless**

**For Jay! Enjoy**

"We, the jury, find the defendant not guilty."

The courtroom cheered and Mike and Harvey shared a triumphant look before their client, Sal Lancaster, jumped up with glee and hugging Mike. The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, shocked at the embrace, but hugged the man back anyways. He looked at Harvey who just smirked. However, they _did_ just saved the guy's family business of fifty-five years from destruction for a shopping mall.

"Thank you both so much," Sal cried happily releasing Mike and glancing at the both of them. "I will never forget this. Why don't you two come down to the restaurant. Dinner is on the house."

"Thank you Sal," Harvey said, "But we have to get going."

"Oh come on, Harvey, I think you owe me one," Mike pouted.

"Yeah, come on, Harv. Besides, when's the next time you're gonna be able to get free steak?"

The older lawyer rolled his eyes. It was true that he sort of owed Mike. This case had been a big one and the kid had worked nearly a week straight- rarely ever leaving the firm- to make sure that their case against the other side was solid and strong. On the third night, Harvey noticed how exhausted Mike had looked and kinda felt bad.

"Okay kid," he had said. "If you're gonna keep pulling all-nighters here, you need to sleep before you burn out and die."

"Well where am I supposed to sleep? The floor in the file room isn't exactly comfortable," Mike had shot back.

"I don't normally allow this and don't think you can do this all the time or when I'm not around, but you can sleep on the couch in here."

"Really? What happened to the douche-bag that used to live in this office?"

"If I were you, I would stop calling me names before a certain douche-bag changes his mind."

Mike chuckled. "Okay, okay."

So, yeah, the kid had worked his ass off and he did deserve some type of reward. "Alright. Fine."

Mike grinned. "Sweet."

"Okay," Sal said. "Let's go then." They all walked out of the courtroom and started down the hall before Mike stopped.

"Hey, wait. I gotta use the bathroom real quick."

Harvey groaned. "Fine, hurry up, junior. We've got work to do after this."

"Nag, nag, nag," Mike grinned as he disappeared in the men's bathroom.

Meanwhile, someone lurking in the crowd had been watching the two lawyers with a sneer on his face. Lester Mann had been a previous client of Harvey Specter and he knew it had been a mistake from the start...because he lost. His business, his family, his home...his life. Everything and it was all those two bastards fault. And they were going to pay. He was beyond pissed especially after today. They had just won the case for this Sal guy who owed a freakin' restaurant. His cause had been more important; a homeless shelter. Now because of Pearson Hardman, more people were living out in the streets. Including him now. All that was left in him was rage. But it wasn't like he didn't learn a few things about his attorneys when he had money...more like his _attorney_. Mike Ross. The kid was a genius. He could remember everything. However, soon, he will no longer be a genius and he will lose everything; _Harvey_ will lose everything _and_ every case. Lester walked unnoticed into the bathroom to find Mike washing his hands at the sink. He pulled out a small container holding a liquid and popped the cover.

"Congrats on the win, Mr. Ross," he said lowly. "Wish you could've done the same for me."

Mike frowned. The voice sounded familiar. But he barely had time to say anything when he turned around, because something splashed in his face and it definitely was not water. His eyes and face started to burn and he didn't think he could scream so loud. He covered his face with his hands and bent over, wanting the agony to end.

Lester chuckled as he left as quickly as he came, wanting to get out before anyone saw him.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Harvey had been talking to Sal when they heard shouts coming from the bathroom. He, along with many others in the hallway perked up at the tortured screams. His heart thudded against his chest, because he knew it had to be Mike...and something was seriously wrong. He ran to the bathroom and when he turned the corner, his blood ran cold. The man was bent over, his face twisted and hands covering his eyes. Harvey frowned and rushed over, gripping the kid's arms and trying to see what he was shouting about.

"Mike! Mike, what the hell is the matter with you?"

But the associate only responded with choked sobs and screams.

"Mike, dammit!" Harvey tried to pry Mike's hands, but the kid seemed hellbent on keeping them there. Harvey touched some liquid that was dripping off of Mike's hands and he hissed, snapping his hands back.

"The hell?" What just burned him?

All of a sudden, Mike's legs seemed to fold underneath his body and Mike collapsed into Harvey. The older lawyer caught him, but was really starting to get scared. "Call 911! Mike, come on, kid. Tell me what's wrong!"

Mike shook his head like a five year old throwing a tantrum. "Mike, we're gonna either do this the easy way or the hard way and I'm sure you don't wanna find out what the hard way will be. You need to let me look so we can get you to the hospital."

Mike cried but reluctantly let Harvey take away his shaking, stinging hands.

"Oh my god," Harvey breathed. The skin around Mike's eyes, nose and forehead was red and a bubbly white...like his skin was literally burning off his face. "Shit. We're are the paramedics!?" He quickly wrapped his arm around Mike waist and lifted him to his feet, dragging him over to the sink.

"Let me help you, kid," he said when Mike tried to resist. "You're gonna be okay." He knew what this was; someone attacked Mike with sulfuric acid. Who the hell would do that? He gently pushed Mike over the sink and put his face as close as he could to the faucet before turning it on and splashing the cold water in his eyes. Mike was still crying loudly and Harvey knew that the man was in immense pain. Tightening his grip on Mike's torso, he loosened the kid's tie, throwing it to the floor and unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt. He had to get the acid away from the skin. After that, he pushed Mike back under the water. This was some scary shit.

Mike, the other hand, felt like he was literally in hell. Like his skin was melting off of his bones. And his eyes...those were the worst and he had a really bad feeling that they wouldn't be the same anymore. He yelled in pain, the water that Harvey was splashing in his face barely helping. It was only five minutes later, but it seemed like hours for Mike, and he started to become exhausted and his vision was tunneling.

Harvey could feel Mike shivering and his body going limp. _Fuck, he's going into shock._ Pursing his lips, Harvey turned off the water and brought him to the floor. He shed his own suit jacket and tucked it underneath Mike's chin, trying to keep him warm. He cradled the man, staring at his mangled face and not wanting to see what his eyes looked like. He didn't care about appearances right now; he didn't care that there was a crowd of people watching. Mike was seriously hurt and he was like a little brother to him. Just as the paramedics came rushing in, Mike passed out. Donna was not gonna like this. After Mike was loaded onto the gurney and wheeled out, Harvey ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. How could things turn out so bad this quickly? Shaking his head angrily, he picked up the jacket and Mike's tie from the ground and briskly walked out of the bathroom. He swore, that if it was the last thing he did, he would find the asshole who did this and make him pay. As the lawyer walked out, Lester stood back in the crowd, an evil smirk on his face. The damage was done.

~+SUITS+~

Harvey was pacing nervously, clutching Mike's tie in his fists when Donna came running in. He had called her on the way to the hospital and she sounded horrified on the phone...and she looked horrified. Someone had thrown acid into Mike's face, that wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Harvey! What happened? Is he okay?" The red-head walked up to her, her face in a panic.

"I don't know Donna," he sighed as he went to go sit down. "It was really bad. He was screaming his lungs out and his skin...it looked like it was melting off. I won't be surprised if it gets worse than that."

"What do you mean worse?"

"The acid got into his eyes."

"Shit."

"And the worst part is, I have no idea who did it." He shook his head and looked at the ground. "I should've protected him better."

Donna looked at the man sadly as she sat down next to him, squeezing his shoulder. "You couldn't have known, Harvey. It's not your fault."

Harvey inhaled and sat back in the chair. For nearly an hour, they waited for news, but none would come. The lawyer was about to go wreck havoc when the double doors opened.

"Harvey Specter for Mike Ross?"

Harvey shot up from the chair and briskly walked over. "That's me. How is Mike?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Mr. Specter. We have Mike stable but...the acid- even though it was of low concentration and a small dose- got into his eyes and burned through cornea. He's blind. I'm terribly sorry."

"Oh fuck," Harvey swore, closing his eyes for a brief second. Mike was gonna be devastated.

"Besides that, we did some skin grafting around the burned area of his face and administered a lot of antibiotics to take away the pain and infections."

"So...what do we do?" Harvey breathed.

"Well, he's gonna need to stay with someone for a while just so he can get used to walking around and such. We will provide him with a walking stick along with some medications he'll need to take. Overall, just being there for him. This type of thing can be extremely terrifying and we can't have him stressed out."

Donna and Harvey nodded. "When can we see him?" Donna whispered

"Right now actually. He's still unconscious, but when he wakes up, he'll definitely need support and someone being with him. I'll have a nurse come get you in a moment after he's all settled in."

"Thank you, doctor..." Donna began.

"Dr. Russell. And you're welcome. If you or Mike need anything, I'll be a page away."

Donna nodded and the two stepped into the quiet room. Mike was laying propped up on the pillows, breathing steadily and eyes clothes. He looked peaceful...like he was actually sleeping, but the redness and grafted skin on his extremely pale face, and the fact that he was unconscious, ruined that.

"Jesus Christ," Harvey sighed sadly.

"He'll be okay," Donna sniffed. "Right?" The kid wasn't gonna be able to _see_ anymore. How was he going to be his freaky genius self?

"I don't know, Donna." Mike was never going to be the same again. "I really don't know."

**Six Hours Later**

Something felt off...he couldn't figure out what that something was, but he knew it wasn't good. As Mike regained consciousness, he started to get his senses back. Touch, smell, hearing...a weight on his hand, cleaning chemicals, a beeping noise. They all seemed so strong and yet he was still confused as to what was going on. Groaning, he rolled his head on a somewhat soft surface when suddenly, the weight went from his hand to cupping his face.

"Mike? Sweetie, can you hear me?" _Don't open your eyes._ Part of her wanted him to stay asleep so he wouldn't wake up to this nightmare.

That voice sounded familiar. _Donna?_ "Donna...that y-you?" He rasped.

"Yeah, Mike."

The blonde's forehead scrunched up as he opened his eyes. Something in the woman's voice made him worried. And he pried open his eyes, the skin on his face having a slight burning sensation and the feeling of being tight. But to his surprise, everything was still dark.

"D-Donna? Donna!" He couldn't see, why couldn't he see?! He started hyperventilating. This had to be some sort of joke right?

"Mike, relax, okay? You're gonna b-be alright." He could hear her breaking up.

"What's...what's going on? Why can't I see anything?" His arms flailed around until he felt warm fingers wrap around his wrists and then Donna's hands hold his. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he tried to look for her; _praying_ that someone would turn on the lights so he could see again. He gripped the red-head's hand vice-like and shivered. "Donna...please. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Mike," Donna choked. "The acid that someone threw in your face it...it blinded you. I'm so sorry."

"I'm...I'm blind?" He couldn't breathe. His world was nearly dark. How could this be happening to him? "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

Fingers ran through his hair. "I wish I could, honey."

"Oh god." His life was over. His body was soon wracked with violent sobs.

Donna wasn't the least bit surprised when Mike woke up, freaking out. What person wouldn't when hours ago they could see and then they were blind just like that? And then when his eyes actually opened she was devastated. She wished that none of this happened. That Mike's eyes were a clear, bright blue and not milky and unseeing. She brought the crying associate to her shoulder and shed tears of her own and running her hand up and down his back.

"You're gonna be okay, Mike. You're gonna be okay." Where the hell did Harvey go?

A couple minutes later, Mike fell back asleep and Donna saw that Harvey had been in the hallway the entire time, listening to them.

"He needs you, Harvey," she said, standing over him as he sat in a nearby bench outside the room.

"I know."

"Go in there. I'm sure he won't be asleep for long."

Without hesitation, Harvey smiled weakly at the secretary before he watched her leave to go grab some food. Then he stepped into the room and shook his head, watching his associate sleep restlessly. Tears still streaked his face and he no longer looked peaceful...only troubled. Scared.

"I'm sorry, Mike," he huffed, plopping down in a chair next to the doorway. He knew Donna said there was nothing he could do, but there was _always_ something you someone can do. And he failed. It wasn't long before Mike woke up, calling for Donna. Harvey assumed Mike thought he was alone and he wanted to keep it that way for a second so he could gather his bearings.

Mike refrained from rubbing his eyes because his face still hurt. He blinked them open, wishing that the last time he opened them was just a dream. That he wasn't blind. But much to his dismay, it was all too real. Sighing in dejection, Mike stared into nothingness, scared out of his mind; he was in complete darkness now and for the rest of his life. How was he going to do this? He was all alone. He felt tears drip down the corner of his eyes and he sniffed.

"D-Donna?" He needed to touch a human being. He needed to touch something besides the scratchy sheets of this uncomfortable bed to make him feel safe. "Donna, are you there?" He sensed _something_ in the quiet room, but obviously he was imagining things. He inhaled sharply through his nose and leaned back in the pillows sadly. Things could not get any worse right now.

Harvey watched as Mike's cloudy eyes looked around the room, searching for anything to see...even though he wouldn't be able to. The poor kid. It made him feel guilty and sick and even without eyes, Mike still looked depressed. Pursing his lips, he stood up from his seat.

"Mike."

The blonde flinched and frowned, his head turning towards the voice. "Harvey? Is that...where are you?"

_Jesus._ The fear in his voice...he sounded just like a twelve year old. He went up, sitting in Donna's vacant seat and rested his hand on top of Mike's. "Right here, kid."

Mike sniffed. He couldn't let Harvey see him cry or he'll never hear the end of it. "Sorry...I'm just..."

"Mike, you have nothing to be sorry for. This isn't your fault."

The associate took a shaky breath and nodded. "Right. Did you get the guy who did this?" He squeezed his boss' hand unknowingly and Harvey didn't say anything about it.

"No...but I'm gonna find out and kick his ass."

Mike chuckled weakly before sobering up. "Harvey, umm...I think it'll be easier to talk about this now...just to get it over with but," he bowed his head. "I think it'd be better if I just quit. It's pointless without being able to see and I'm useless now."

"Mike-"

"I mean, what kind of lawyer am I if I can't read? What _good_ am I? I'll just screw everything up."

"Mike, you screwed things up even when you could see," Harvey joked. "But you don't have to see to be a lawyer, kid. I promise that we can make things work; there are plenty of ways."

"Like?"

"There's braille and read aloud text and...stuff. I'm sure there's a shit ton more."

"Harvey, I may be a genius, but I know nothing about braille."

"That's why you're gonna learn. I'm gonna help you through this, Mike. Me and Donna; even if you have to move in with me for a while. You're gonna get better and soon you'll be able to do shit with your eyes closed."

Mike scoffed.

"Too soon?" Harvey smirked.

Mike smiled a little. "Just a bit." He was starting to feel somewhat better knowing he wouldn't be in this all by himself. "You know, this totally means you care."

Harvey rolled his eyes knowing Mike wouldn't see him.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

The older man made a face. "Are you sure you're blind?"

"I can see you in my mind and knowing you, half the things I say will make you roll your eyes."

Harvey chuckled inwardly. "See you're doing great already."

Mike forced a smile. He was still a little worried what his future would hold. Who knows if he would be able to handle his job or learning braille or doing anything without eyes. He couldn't even ride his bike anymore! How the hell was he supposed to get to work now? He didn't have money for a taxi back and forth everyday. He must've jinxed himself because he could tell things were about to get a whole lot worse.

**A Week and a Half Later**

A couple days after Mike woke up, he started having braille reading lessons and then a day after that he had physical therapy to learn how to move around with a walking stick. At the end of the week, he was able to go home if he was staying with someone...and that someone ended up being Harvey.

"Easy, kid," Harvey said as he helped Mike up the stairs to his building.

"Harvey, I'm fine," Mike breathed heavily as they got inside and onto a flat surface. "Besides, the doctor said I need to start walking on my own."

"Alright, alright," Harvey smirked and he let go of Mike's arm, letting the kid use the stick to continue forward. He watched in pride while following Mike to the elevator; he had come a long way since the accident even if it had only been a week.

"Wait...which way is the elevator?"

Harvey chuckled and grabbed Mike's elbow, bringing him towards the doors and pressing the open button. The second they got into the condo, Mike fell asleep on the couch for about two hours before waking up for lunch.

A few days later, Mike was still getting used to walking around by himself, but he was doing pretty well. However, he was still having a hard time with the braille reading and that was bringing him down. One night after he had come back from his braille session and eaten dinner, he fell asleep listening to the TV. Harvey was exhausted too, so he leaned Mike's stick on the arm of the chair, draped a blanket over him and then went to bed himself. It was three in the morning when Mike's eyes snapped open, needing to go to the bathroom. He heard the TV still on but he couldn't tell how long he had been sleeping. Running a hand through his tussled hair, he strained his ears so he could sense something.

"Harvey? Are you in here?"

Silence.

"Hmm." It must be late. Harvey usually sat with him in the living room. Yawning, he sat up and swung his legs onto the floor. He had no idea where is walking stick was but he was sure he could find the bathroom on his own. He _really_ had to go. Inhaling deeply, he pushed himself up and put his arms out in front of him, feeling around to make sure he didn't crash. He walked really slowly and he was doing good up until he tripped over, what he assumed was, a footrest and stumbled forward, smashing into something hard, tangling his limbs in them.

"Ow."

Harvey jerked awake when he heard a loud crash out in the living room. It had to be Mike...or a robber, but it was probably the kid. He got up and when he got outside he found Mike tangled in a bunch of chairs.

"Jesus Christ." He rolled his eyes and went over.

"H-Harvey?" Mike groaned.

"You're an idiot," the older man said, grasping Mike's bicep and pulling him up, dragging him over to the couch.

"I didn't know where my stick was...and I had to use the bathroom." He whined as he heard the lamp click on, feeling the light on his face.

"Uh, huh. Sit still. I have to make sure you didn't hurt yourself in the process." He felt hands on his head, tilting it to the side and fingers weaving through his hair. After a couple minutes, the hands disappeared. "You're lucky. I'm sure you didn't want to go back to the hospital."

Mike chuckled weakly but sighed sadly. Things were really starting to get difficult for him...and it was taking too long. The couch dipped beside him and he knew Harvey could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?"

Mike just shook his head, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Mike."

"I don't think I can do this, Harvey."

Harvey frowned. Where was this coming from? "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing is going good as I want it to. I-I can't read the braille let alone remember any of it," tears dripped out of his eyes. "It's hard to walk around most times. If...if I'm having this hard of a time doing things now, what's it gonna be like at work? And it's just...scary in general. Everything is blurry and sort of dark. It's like having a hat pulled over my eyes or...or my eyelids glued shut."

Harvey looked at the man sadly who was staring at the floor. He placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Mike."

All of a sudden, Mike's body trembled and started crying. He has been holding it all in since he started his therapy sessions. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone because he didn't want to seem weak. Well, screw it. He couldn't do this anymore.

"Shit, kid." Harvey brought Mike into a tight hug. The man didn't deserve this. Why did it have to happen? He rubbed circles on the kid's back and sighed. "Mike, I believe in you. As must as it goes against every fiber of my being to tell you this. I'm proud of you for getting this far. You're gonna get past this and soon you will be kicking ass and taking names." Mike sniffed and pulled away, wiping his face.

"Who are you and what did you to with Harvey Specter?"

Harvey snorted. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah...I mean not now but...I will be eventually."

"Good. Now go back to sleep. It's nearly four in the morning."

"Wait! I got up for a reason; I still have to go to the bathroom."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Trust me," Mike huffed as Harvey helped him down the hallway. "I'm not to thrilled about it either."

Harvey chuckled and put Mike into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack while he waited. Ten seconds later, Mike opened the door and Harvey led him back out, but instead of the living room, he went into the guest room. Mike's forehead creased when he sat down.

"This isn't the couch."

"No, it's the guest room. I figured you'd rather sleep in an actual bed than a lumpy couch. Unless you would and in that case I'll bring you back."

"No no. I'm not complaining...thanks." He exhaled deeply. "And thanks for...for being doing all of this and being there for me. Not very many people would do this. Probably not even Trevor." He got under the covers and settled into the pillows with a yawn.

Harvey smirked. "Well, I'm not many people Mike. I'm Harvey Specter; the best goddamn closer in New York."

Mike laughed as he closed his eyes. Harvey looked at him quizzically.

"What was that for?"

Mike rolled over to face the other way, but had a smile on his face.

"Okay, I see how it is," Harvey nodded. "We will continue this conversation in the morning."

Mike snored loudly.

Harvey scoffed as he left the room, leaving the door open a little before heading over to sleep on the couch. As much as he would rather sleep in his own, nice comfy bed, it would be better to be closer just in case Mike needed anything. Not that he cared or anything. He changed the channel to a baseball game before grabbing a blanket and sprawling out on the cushions. He wished it hadn't been the kid that this happened to, but he was going to get him through it. And he was going to make sure Mike was the best damn lawyer anyone had ever seen...just not as good as him. He was about to close his eyes when his phone buzzed on the table. Groaning, he picked it up, ready to ream out whoever the hell was calling this early.

"You better have a good reason for calling at four in the morning. Who is this?"

"Harvey, it's Mac from the station. We got the guy who attacked your associate."

Harvey sat up with smile on his face.

"What do you want me to do with him."

"Keep him there," Harvey grunted. "I'll get at him tomorrow."

"Sure thing, Harv."

The man laid back down. Tomorrow he was gonna kill that dick who hurt his family.

**FIN!**

**REVIEWS! If anything was wrong about the acid/blindness stuff, I apologize.**

**Stay tuned for more stories!**


End file.
